Imposible
by fairytale108
Summary: Después de tantas luchas, de tantas victorias y perdidas, de tanto llanto y alegría, cuando alcanzas la felicidad, en la próxima prueba ¿podría pasar algo imposible?


**¡Hola, Espero estén todos muy Bien!**

 **Traigo esta pequeña historia que tenia guardada por ahí , ojala sea de sus agrado, dejen sus comentarios. Estaré feliz de leerlos**

 **Les invito a leer mis otras historias "You are my Sarvior" y "Condenada" que pronto estaré actualizando**

 **NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

Maldiciones, dragones, lobos, brujas, ladrones, piratas, hadas, príncipes, princesas, bestias, era una lista larga que sin duda podría llenar un libro, la historia de Emma y Regina, la salvadora y la Reina, después de tantas luchas, batallas tanto internas como externas su amor había ganado. Lo habían logrado, vencieron el mas poderoso de todos los males del mundo… el miedo….

Ese que no las dejado estar juntas, ese que las había atormentado tanto tiempo, que no las había dejado dormir, tentándolas de pesadillas y desgracias, pero ellas habían vencido, ese miedo de estar juntas, ya no tenían miedo, eran una familia, que se amaba que se protegía tal y como la habían hecho tiempo atrás pero ahora sin poner limites a ese amor que sentían. Su amor había vencido todas las pruebas puesta sen su camino, porque el amor verdadero era la magia mas poderosa que existía.

La joven rubia sonrió mientras sostenía aquella prueba en sus manos, sus pensamientos se perdían, en tantos momentos juntas, cuando Henry la trajo StoryBook y conoció a Regina, cuando la vio por primera vez, jamas había visto a una mujer tan hermosa, con los ojos llorosos y aquella expresión de desconcierto , si, aun así era hermosa, imposiblemente hermosa…

Carcajeo recordando todas esas peleas que tenían por Henry, que tontas, si hubieran sabido, se habrían ahorrado tantos pesares...

Emma coloco una mano en sus labios sosteniendo un suspiro mientras recordaba….la primer vez que se miraron sin rivalidad, la primera sonrisa que Regina le había dedicado, la primera vez que hicieron magia juntas, cuando aceptaron ser amigas, cuando tomo su mano por primera vez, el primer abrazo que se dieron…. su maravilloso primer beso…su desastrosa primera cita que termino con ambas empapadas de lluvia mientras tomaban un chocolate en el sofá de su casa,cuando se enfrentaron justas a todos sus seres queridos al declarar su amor...como tomo su mano con alivio al ser aceptadas con tanto cariño por su familia...su primera noche intima….su primera salida al cine con Henry, su primera cena juntos,cuando le pidió matrimonio un atardecer en aquel muelle que seria testigo de tanto amor, su boda, su luna de miel, la casa en el bosque que disidieron seria su nuevo hogar….su amor

Se le aguaron los ojos sabiendo que todo aquello había sido necesario para que su amor fuera tan intenso e irrompible como lo era ahora, sin dejar de sonreír se sorbió la nariz y guardo la ultima prueba que demostraba que su amor era capaz de todo, de vencer todo, de hacer que lo imposible fuera posible, tomo la pequeña caja en sus manos y se dirigió a esperar a su ahora esposa.

Estaba contenta, demasiado feliz hasta el punto de la ansiedad,no _p_ _odía explicarlo con exactitud, pero se sentía extrañamente cómod_ _a_ _y en paz. Se trataba de una sensación tan nueva_ _estaba complemente segura que esta nueva etapa en sus vidas las_ _haría_ _mas felices delo que ya eran ._

 _Regina llego como de costumbre, cansada del trabajo en la_ _alcaldía_ _,_ _papeleos_ _,_ _ciudadanos_ _qu_ _ejosos_ _,_ _aprobaciones_ _,firmas,presupuestos_ _._

 _Soltó_ un profundo _suspiro de alivio,_ _dejando se_ _caer_ _en_ _el_ _sofá_ _junto a Emma, deposito sus piernas sobre las de Emma mientras dejaba un largo beso en sus labios_ _y acariciaba su doraba cabellera con los dedos_

 _\- ¿Querida, llegaste mas temprano ?–_ pregunto la morena mientras ojeaba un libro con la mano libre

 _\- Si, he tenido que hacer ...algunas cosas -_

 _\- Mmm… ¿donde esta Henry ? -_

 _\- En casa de Violet, en una cena familiar_ – Emma la miro de manera soñadora – _¿Como te fue a ti?-_

Puso los ojos _\- Lo de siempre, ya sabes… -_ sonrió a la rubia _\- no hay nada mejor que llegar a casa-_

Emma la miro embelesada, sabiendo lo siguiente, sentía un millón de mariposas recorrerla le cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas, la blanca y amplia sonrisa de Emma capto la atención de Regina que aun sin conocer la razón se vio contagiada de esa felicidad que trasmita.

La salvadora besó su mejilla, la tomo en sus brazos, enroscándolos alrededor de su cintura . Con los labios contra su oído, susurró, - _Te amo -_

 _-_ _También te amo_ \- afirmo suspirando de ternura

La Rubia sonrió, su corazón martillaba de felicidad, infinita y pura felicidad.

 _-¿Pasa algo Emma? -_

 _\- Si… tengo un regalo para ti -_

La sheriff saco una caja larga y blanca colocándosela sobre las mano a la morena, le dolía el rostro de tanto sonreír, Regina sin esconder su felicidad lo abrió apresurada por satisfacer la curiosidad que sentia.

En sus desos sostenía aquel entraño regalo que Emma le había dado… una prueba de embarazo...en positivo… sus ojos se abrieron perdiendo la sonrisa de puro shock, frunció el ceño sintiéndose confundida. La rubia la observo sosteniendo la respiración…estaba embarazada

Cuando Regina le había confesado entre lagrimas lo que había hecho para nunca tener hijos, su corazón se rompió, para la morena aquello había sido muy difícil, un berrinche suyo contra su madre, no le permitiría tener hijos nunca...entre lagrimas y besos le agradecía a Emma haberle dado a Henry, un hijo,al que tanto amaba, a pesar de que no podía tener hijos biológicos, Emma le había dado la oportunidad que ella misma había destruido y a pesar del dolor de aquella confesión le agradeció a la rubia toda su felicidad.

Sin embargo hacia tres semanas su cuerpo había cambiado, sintiendo algunas sensaciones muy extrañas, similares a su embarazo con Henry, atraso en sus periodo, nauseas,asco el dentífrico bucal de menta, un gusto desmesurado por comer manzanas… sabia que algo dentro suyo había cambiado, todo después de una noche de amor pasional con su esposa….se hizo una prueba casera que le puso la piel de gallina ….debía averiguar que sucedía.

Acudió con Whale y se hizo pruebas de sangre que le acabaron por confirmar lo que ya imaginada, embarazada, ella estaba muy embarazada.

Se asusto sin comprender el como, con el corazón en sus manos corrió hasta la tienda de Rumple, que la esperaba con una sonrisa diabólica como si ya supiere lo que pasaba, lo cual era cierto, el oscuro percibió la esencia de un nuevo ser, que crecía dentro de la Salvadora.

 _\- Usted y la Reina han creado nueva vida Señorita Swan, pero después de todo lo que han hecho juntas no deberían estañarse de lo que son capaces de crear ...recuerde que ustedes dos hacen una poderosa magia ..._

Dijo burlándose de la cara pálida que tenia la joven rubia, la señalo con un dedo y sonrió bastante satisfecho. A pesar de la evidente mofa hacia la salvadora, detrás de sus palabras había orgullo y felicidad compartida hacia aquella dos mujeres. El Señor Gold estaba muy feliz por ese par de cabezas huecas.

 _-_ _Váyase_ _ya señorita Swan, alistese que tiene que darle la noticia a_ _su querida Reina_ -

 _La felicidad invadió_ cada parte de su er y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro su corazón estaba acelerado por la emoción de esa nueva noticia...ahora se encontraba ahí al lado de una Regina totalmente petrificada.

 _\- Eh ...Em …. Emma que ¿ que es…_

 _\- Estoy embarazada Regina -_

La morena siguio sin asimilar tal noticia, estaba inmóvil, sin respirar , la miro hipnotizada era imposible….

\- _¿Com…_

 _\- Con la magia mas poderosa de todas…. Amor verdadero…_

Regina trago sintiendo todas sus emociones desbordarse en ese mismo instante ...¿era posible?

 _-¿Entonces … yo … yo te…_

 _-Si, Regina -_

 _-_ _Oh… Cielos_ -

Sus orbes _se_ cristalizaron poco a poco y levanto su _mano_ temblorosa hacia Emma como queriendo palparla pero sin llegar hacerlo, temblaba literalmente

\- Emma…. Oh Cielos! -

Regina se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que salían y empezó a sollozar, atragantándose un par de veces con su propia saliva en medio del fuerte llanto

– _Cielos… Cielos…. Cielos –_ dijo entre _sollozos_ entrecortados,tenia el rostro totalmente cubierto de lagrimas y una sonrisa de incredulidad y felicidad contrariando su rostro. _Las lágrimas_ no la _dejaban hablar_. No podía dejar de llorar, no solo por el hecho de que seria madre de nuevo, tendría un bebe con Emma , tendría la oportunidad de criarlo juntas, le darían un hermano o una hermana a Henry...iban a hacer una familia mas grande .

Emma se vio invadida de aquellos sentimientos que se desbordaban y no fue capaz de detener sus propias lagrimas y reírse. Ambas se _rieron_ , mientras las _lágrimas_ se reunían entre ellas. La rubia sonrió y lanzó sus manos sobre el rostro de la morena para atraerla juntando sus frentes.

– _Hicimos un bebe….Emma hicimos un bebe -Repetía_ la morena una y otra vez sin contenerse

 _\- Si Regina mi amor …. hicimos un bebe -_

Emma presionó sus labios juntos, temblando ligeramente. no perdió el tiempo con juegos y abrió su boca con un gemido. La lengua de Regina se deslizó sobre la suya, dentro de su boca, era un beso necesitado, pasional, lleno de amor de felicidad y de posibilidades.

Regina aún no podía entender por qué se sentía tan bien, porque ella, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, ahora tenia tanta felicidad .Sus ojos se cerraron con un suspiro entrecortado, y dejó que Emma la besara, porque lo necesitaba. Una mano recorrió su cabello y la otra fue a su pecho, sintiendo como el corazón de su Reina,de su esposa golpeaba fuertemente.

 _\- Gracias Emma… te amo tanto -_

 _\- Te amo –_

Sus labios hicieron contacto de nuevo , acoplándose el uno al otro, como un puzzle, su lengua saboreo el labio inferior de la rubia que provoco un escalofrió poneiendole la piel de gallina, Emma rompió el contacto de sus labios y giro la cabeza hacia un lado para poder respirar, lo que dejo vía libre para que besara su cuello.

La sheriff sonrió traviesa – _¿Quieres hacer otro bebe?-_ pregunto haciendo que la morena le diera un ataque de risa que la hizo desbordar las lagrimas de nuevo.

Se acerco a su cara y dejo un suave beso en la comisura de los labios -G _racias por tanta felicidad Emma -_ cerró los ojos ante el solo pensamiento de hacer crecer mas esa bella familia

\- Yo te agradezco a ti mi reina – sonrió con total y segura confianza _-_ _Debemos decirle a Henry que tendrá un hermanito_ – susurro la rubia contra su labios

- _O una hermanita-_ respondió la morena demasiado feliz, totalmente segura que con amor verdadero, todo era posible.


End file.
